Nowadays, the flexible display device has become a research hotspot in the display industry due to its characteristics of being bendable, impact-resistant and easy to wear. The appearance of a flexible display panel enables diversified designs of mobile phones. However, there are still some problems in the manufacturing process of the flexible display panel that affect the production yield. When a mother substrate is cut into a single substrate, many cracks are generated at the edge of the substrate. Therefore, when the flexible panel is bent or folded, due to the external force, the cracks may extend toward the interior of the substrate and extend to the circuit area or even the active area, so that the panel cannot emit light normally and the production yield is reduced.
In order to prevent the cracks from extending to the interior of the display substrate, it is common practice in the prior art to dredge the brittle inorganic material beside the cutting line. Due to the needs of the package, the inorganic materials cannot be dredged entirely. Therefore, at a safe distance from the cutting line, the inorganic material with high brittleness will be dredged and the organic design with little fragility will fill in to form an inorganic empty slot to prevent the cracks from extending.
However, during the actual manufacturing process, the inorganic materials may not be etched cleanly, which may reduce the effect of the crack prevention and the product yield is still not high.